fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrine of the Champion
}} |} They passed solemnly by the body. The priests had done their best to hide the hideous state of the deceased, but it was clear that his death had been very painful. Women sobbed, and even hardened warriors swallowed hard and had to look away. The invasion had been stopped, and just in time. The only walls surrounding the city now were the piles of corpses, every enemy slain, but the cost... The best of them lay defeated. The priest spoke movingly of honor, of valor, of sacrifice. He collected donations for a monument, planned a meeting to decide on the form. Then the people turned to rebuild their city and their lives. A rider appeared. He spoke quickly to the priest, then yelled to the crowd. “A second wave approaches! The enemy will be here in hours!” A cry of despair arose. “Then it was for naught!” one old woman said. “We are doomed after all...” “We must flee the city with our lives!” called out another. As the townspeople began to do just that, one lone man shouted out, “No!” He strode up next to the body of their hero. “Is this why he died? So we could run, and live like beaten dogs? What is it you said, priest? ‘His courage is an example to us all; his valor shall be as a scale against us; his sacrifice allows us to carry on in his stead...’ Carry on crying? NO! To carry on fighting! You asked for a memorial, my friends?” The man unsheathed his sword. “This is all the ‘memorial’ my savior needs—a strong arm and a sharp blade to carry on his work, to carry on to completion! Let us fight or die as he did—this is the Shrine to the Champion!” Another blade was raised with his, in defiance of their oncoming foe. Then another, then a score, then a hundred, then a thousand. Strategy In the late game, consider killing off your hero to build this in a high-production city dedicated to pumping out Military units, and then casting Resurrection to bring your Hero back to life for the bonus Promotion to your military units. NOTE: Your civilization Hero must die. If a religious Hero dies, this does not count for building the Shrine of the Champion. *When playing the Luchuirp, Barnaxus can be brought back to life just by bringing his pieces back to a Luchuirp city to build them. If you do not need his promotions for your golems immediately, it can be a good strategy to sacrifice him in order to build the Shrine of the Champion, and then rebuild him from his pieces. Note that the Luchuirp's primary military is composed of Golems, which cannot receive any benefit from the Shrine of the Champion (thus making this a little weaker for them than any other civ; however, this is balanced by the ease of obtaining the Shrine). However, all other Living units still obtain this benefit. *There is currently a bug where, upon each death of Barnaxus, two sets of Pieces of Barnaxus will be generated: one given to the unit that killed him, and another set dropped on the ground on the square that Barnaxus used to occupy. This can be abused to create multiple copies of Barnaxus with all 5 Combat promotions, as the game only checks if you have at least 1 Barnaxus with Combat 5 to grant your golems their bonuses. This can ensure the continuing strength of your Golem army in case an enemy is able to take out one copy of Barnaxus. Note that this is technically an exploit, and should be discussed with other players in Multiplayer before you attempt to use it. category:National Wonders category:Buildings